random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random-ness Product RP Series
''The Random-ness Product RP Series ''is a TV series airing on The Steamed Clams Channel. The first episode aired in June 2018. Premise The series takes inspiration from the Spongebob Squarepants videos by the YouTube user Fried Chili Cheese Dogs. Each episode centers around the characters mucking around with random things in each episode. Characters *'Makomi '''is an anime-obsessed teenager who is the main character of the show. *'Pixel is a genderless dumbass obsessed with Welcome to the Wayne. *'Moon Snail '''is an Adventure Time-hating Zangoose who loves the shit out of Corn Pops. *'Flametail 'is Moon Snail's boyfriend. *'Neptune 'is a character from Hyperdimension Neptunia that walks in at the most inappropriate times. She loves pudding. *'Cheesecake Cookie 'is also there. *'Alefikouhi 'is a scarlet chollima who likes Touhou, Senran Kagura *'Ivy Fox 'is a kleptomaniac fox who loves ''Sonic Underground and PaRappa the Rapper. *'Tornadospeed '''is a cool dude trying to find his place in the world. *'Madi Shinx is a normal Shinx with a normal life--or so you think. *'Heymond '''is Madi's Corphish friend. *'Konomi Yuzuhara''' is another anime girl from To Heart 2. She is sweet and cheery, but clumsy. *'Master Frown' is a Satanist Athiest who regularly performs rituals in the middle of the road. *'Tamate Momochi and Thot Elodie '''are the narrators. *'Pinto Rappa is PaRappa's kawaii sister. *'Minori '''is a teenager who has a very energetic and childish personality and a bit of a sweet tooth. *'Pancake Cookie 'is an energetic cookie who likes to fly. *'Cotton Candy Cookie is a cookie who spends all day writing love letters, but discards more letters than she sends. *'Hibari '''is a teenager who comes from a long standing noble ninja family that has spanned generations. *'Apple Cookie is the purest of the bunch. *'Angel Cookie '''is the second-purest. *'Unikitty and Puppycorn are two unicorn-hybrid siblings who spread positive vibes ONLY. Unikitty gets edgy when upset and Puppycorn is just here to have a good time. *'Richard' is a floating LEGO™ brick. *'Dr. Fox' is a fox who does the science stuff. *'Brock '''is a Chad. *'Ansi''' is there too. *'Red Action' is Pixel's wife. Her old crew, the Hue Troop, is also in this I guess. *'Enid '''is some bisexual thot from the Neutral Zone. *'Lorx Box''' is a walking meme, also from the Neutral Zone, who makes robot children and makes them kill eachother. *'Fink '''is an angry baby rat who likes roasting people. *'Venomous''' is Fink's guardian. *'Mustard Cookie' is a rebel-like cookie who works with Dr. Wasabi Cookie. *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie' is basically what happened when someone mixed Rick and a Cookie in a blender. Episodes *"/Cereal/" - The Random-ness Products announce a new cereal! *"/Copypasta and Cheese/" - The group tries to make an unique mac and cheese recipe, but it becomes spaghetti. *"/Nacho Soup/" - Because Nachos and Soup were supposed to be mixed. *"/Hats/" - The group promotes its new hats, but Darrell hijacks the shows when they try to promote the cowboy hats Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:TV Shows Category:Makomi's Stuff